Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 fan fiction)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a fan fiction written by Janusz501. It is set in an alternate universe, mainly mixing elements of the 2003-2009 animated TV-series, the IDW Comics, and the 2012-2017 animated TV series. Plot Characters Main Characters *'Leonardo/Leo' - The leader of the team and the oldest and most mature of the four. He is the most closest student of Master Splinter. While being the courageous leader of the group, he is very enthusiastic and fanboyish when expressing his love for science-fiction shows. He wears a blue mask with black tips and fights with the pair of ninjatō swords. He has the crush on Karai. *'Raphael/Raph' - The hotheaded rebel of the team and the second oldest of the four. Known for his rage, he commonly takes it out on Mikey, and on occasions Leo, due to their feud. He wears a red mask with black tips and fights with the pair of punch daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The brainy pacifist of the team and the youngest of the four. He is responsible for creating the smart-shell (a smartphone-like communicator) and Turtle Battle Bus (the Turtles' enhanced tactical vehicle) among other devices. He wears a purple mask with black tips and fights with the technological Bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - The free-spirited and energetic "wild child" of the team and the second youngest and least mature of the four. He is a lover of pizza, skateboarding, video games, pranks and sewer-surfing. He wears an orange mask with black tips and fights with the pair of nunchucks. *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter' - The teacher, sensei and father figure of the Turtles. When he was human, he had a feud with his half-brother Oroku Saki who later started going by the name "The Shredder". He went under cover as a scientist, and accidentally got mutated into a humanoid mutant rat upon coming into contact with a rat. Since then ever since being the scientist, he trained the Turtles in the art of ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' - A 16-year-old Scottish-American girl with ginger hair who is the ally and sister figure of the Ninja Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - High school student by day, vigilante by night. He tries to do his best to hunt down criminals. He also becomes the closest ally of the Ninja Turtles along with April. *'Oroku Saki/Shredder' - The arch-nemesis of the Ninja Turtles and Splinter. He is Hamato Yoshi's half-brother and rival in ninjutsu, membership in the Utrom Guardians, and love of Tang Shen. Yoshi's superiority in all these fields led to Saki becoming violently jealous and he met the ruthless Utrom named Krang. The one behind it all, he is The Shredder, the leader of the Foot clan. *'Krang' - A disfigured and unevenly-shaped Utrom from Dimension X who is the former member of the Utrom High Coucil who appointed himself Lord and created an army of Rock Soldiers under the leadership of Commander Traag and Lieutenant Granitor. *'Hunter "Hun" Mason' - The Shredder's muscle and loyal follower, a massive human with incredible strength, and leader of the Purple Dragons. *'Baxter Stockman' - A professor of biochemistry at Eastman High, the owner of StockGen/Stockman Industries and the creator of the Mouser robots. *'Ivan Rocksteed/Rocksteady' - Ivan Rocksteed was a large and burly blond Russian American male member of the Purple Dragons who dresses in a military fashion with a black cargo vest, green and black camouflage pants and Russian tattoos on his arms. He was later mutated into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros. *'Anton Zeck/Bebop' - Anton Zeck was a scrawny African American teenager at the age of 17 who wears a pair of purple sunglasses, a red vest and black pants and has the purple mohawk. He was later mutated into a humanoid mutant common warthog. Episodes Season 1 1. Rise of the Half-Shell - The turtles rise to the surface for the first time since being mutated. Trivia